


Перед закатом

by Child_of_NightVale, fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Низкорейтинговые драбблы и мини [7]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_NightVale/pseuds/Child_of_NightVale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Summary: Обычная дежурная беседа под лучами заходящего солнца. Так много несказанного, но так много услышанного. Это была встреча двух непохожих девушек, которых впереди ждало множество увлекательных событий. Но пока только взаимные колкости, предложения и затаившаяся нежность.
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy, fem!Fallen MC/fem!Johnny Rudeboy
Series: Низкорейтинговые драбблы и мини [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829314
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Перед закатом

Солнце медленно скрывается за горизонтом, отражаясь оранжевыми бликами в запыленных окнах старого поместья. Когда-то тут жило семейство почтенных дворян, потом располагался пионерлагерь, после – престижный отель. Сейчас же здесь скрываются отщепенцы, не пожелавшие принимать уклад нового правительства.  
Охра сидит на дряхлой скамейке под верандой, увлеченно ковыряясь в фотоаппарате. От зажатой в зубах самокрутки медленно поднимается дым, прямым столбом застывая над головой. Иногда девушка поднимает голову, на пару секунд всматриваясь в розовые разводы на небе, а потом снова утыкается в аппаратуру. Ее это успокаивает и позволяет на время унестись как можно дальше от всех интриг и повстанческих действий, так что если кто-то посмеет ее потревожить, рискует получить окурком в лицо. И все прекрасно знают суровый характер Охры, так что никогда не мешают, если та занимает свое привычное место на покосившейся скамейке.  
– Да кто ж такую оптику поставил в это сокровище, – ворчит девушка и тут же матерится, как последний матрос, когда с самокрутки длинная полоса пепла падает на тельняшку.  
При всей своей удивительной красоте Охра меньше всего заботится о женственности, тщательно следя только за крашеными короткими волосами, очками и обновлением татуировок. Потому не удивительно, что одета она в поношенные мужские брюки-карго и тельняшку, измазанную в мазуте, машинном масле и красках. Сказывается привычка, выработанная на прежней работе – фотограф в горячих точках.  
Рядом расстелен белоснежный платок – для техники всегда всё самое лучшее – на котором лежат детали фотоаппарата. Основная работа уже завершена и остается только собрать внутренности да проверить работоспособность аппаратуры.  
Охра довольно щурится, вынимая самокрутку изо рта и выпуская клуб дыма. Но тут же напрягается, когда понимает, что сзади на веранде кто-то есть, и чувствует, как тонкие женские пальчики плавно скользят по ее плечам и ключицам, очерчивают выпирающие кости, а потом чужие руки крепко обнимают девушку за шею и кто-то кладет подбородок ей на плечо.  
– Руки убрала, иначе переломаю, – недовольно бросает Охра, даже не смотря на появившуюся девушку. Не хочет она видеть эту раздражающую улыбку на ее лице. Слишком довольная и хитрая, словно у кота, поймавшего свою добычу.  
– Ну, Джонни, милая, неужели ты мне не рада? – появившаяся девушка капризно растягивает слова и тут же звонко смеется. – О нет, не отвечай, я этого не переживу!  
Слишком злить Охру она не собирается, поэтому все-таки нехотя отстраняется и поднимается на ноги, опираясь на остатки перил, что когда-то обрамляли веранду по всему периметру.  
– И чего ты тут забыла, Ань? – меланхолично спрашивает Охра, втыкая в рот новую сигарету.  
– По тебе соскучилась, конечно же.  
– Не сомневаюсь. Но все же?  
– Пришла передать вести с полей. Мой Славик уже неплохо скорешился с новым премьер-министром и теперь вхож в их узкую тусовку. Чтоб ты понимала, узкая она только в отношении тусовки, а все остальное уже давно размером с черную дыру. Но не суть. Там все дружно скандируют «император умер – да здравствует новый император!», так что ваш план вполне удался.  
Охра задирает голову назад, глядя на Аню снизу вверх. Какое-то время молчит, затягиваясь особенно крепкой самокруткой, и пускает дым носом.  
– Мирон Янович будет в восторге, – произносит девушка, и Аня снова не может понять, говорит ли Охра серьезно или иронизирует. И именно это будоражит ее сознание, притягивает к хмурому фотографу, у которой все должно быть либо идеально, либо никак. Хотя Аня лучше всех понимает, что ее милая Джонни вовсе не хмурая. Скорее расслабленная, потерявшая интерес к большей части того, что вокруг нее, меланхоличная. Но не хмурая, ни в коем случае. И она с удовольствием выцарапает глаза тому, кто посмеет сказать хоть что-то дурное в адрес Охры.  
Какое-то время они молчат. Одна продолжает собирать фотоаппарат, другая глядит на верхушки деревьев вдали, за которыми уже практически скрылось солнце. С вечером приходит и ветер, который сдувает дым от сигареты, кружа его в причудливых изгибах. Ане кажется, что в таком же диком танце идеально сошлись бы они с Охрой. Она прикрывает глаза, представляя, как жадно стонет ее предмет фантазий под ловкими Аниными руками. Раньше такого не было – всегда только мужчины. А теперь не интересен никто, кроме той, что сидит сейчас на скамейке.  
Аня опускает руку вниз и зарывается пальцами в бледно-розовые волосы, перебирая пряди. И Охра молчит. Она не прогоняет, не угрожает, просто на время замирает, не в силах привинтить объектив из-за предательски дрожащих рук, а выдавать дрожь она точно не хочет. Но все же трясет головой, скидывая чужую руку, хоть и чувствует сожаление.  
– Ладно, мне пора, – Аня вздыхает и идет к двери, но уже возле нее оборачивается и порывисто произносит: – Поехали со мной в столицу, я тебя пристрою в престижный журнал, никто даже слова не скажет, что ты была на стороне императора.  
Охра усмехается.  
– Чтобы я фотографировала зажравшихся звезд, чинушей с пластилиновыми женами и предателей? Ну уж нет.  
– Дура, – беззлобно произносит Аня. – Чтобы ты была рядом со мной.  
Она не успевает отвернуться, когда Охра резко вскакивает и подносит фотоаппарат к лицу, ловя в кадре удивленную девушку. Звук затвора, и на карте памяти сохраняется фотография той, чья улыбка невероятно раздражает Охру. Каштановое каре, большие очки, безразмерный оранжевый свитер, который все равно не способен скрыть всей сексуальности этой наглой особы. Только Охра знает, почему Аня так одевается и какому забытому персонажу подражает.  
– Я не могу пока бросить Мирона Яновича.  
Слишком много они положили на кон, чтобы сейчас просто уехать. Даже если уедет она с Аней.  
И Аня это понимает. Она вообще многое понимает и остается вполне довольна своими выводами. Самое главное было услышано – «пока». И девушка дождется того времени, когда все закончится. А сейчас остается только делать все возможное, чтобы ускорить этот момент. Аня разрушит все: свою карьеру, новое правительство, страну – лишь бы ее милая Джонни наконец-то была с ней.


End file.
